Merirosvo ja Rosvoruhtinatar
by Optimistic hazardous waste
Summary: Marcolla ei ole pienintäkään innostusta etsiä tyttöystävää, vaikka muu miehistö siihen tuntuu painostavankin. Sitten hän ottaa Remoran Rosvoruhtinattarelta turpiinsa ja kaikki muuttuu. MarcoxOC
1. Remora

"No niin, nyt matalaa profiilia meinaan", Valkoparran ensimmäisen osaston päällikkö Marco suhahti tovereilleen. Ace, Thatch, Haruta ja kourallinen miehiä kaikkien osastoista nyökytteli juuri sen näköisinä, että he unohtaisivat neuvon heti kun Marcon silmä vain välttäisi. Kaikki olivat peittäneet merkkinsä, joista heidät saattoi tunnistaa Valkoparran alaisiksi, sillä vaikka nyt oltiin niin sanotulla "ei-kenenkään-maalla" eli saari ei ollut kenenkään keisarin aluetta, kannatti kaikesta huolimatta pysytellä mahdollisimman hiljaa. Marco heilautti kassinsa olalle ja alkoi tutkia kokin kirjoittamaa monisyistä ostoslistaa.

Olvia

Vähän lisää olvia

Lihaa

Kasviksia, mielellään kauden

Vettä

Jauhoja

Vielä lisää olvia

_Ota nyt tästä selvä meinaan, _Marco mietti päätään raapien. Piraattijoukkio astui varjoisalta kujalta vilkkaalla kadulle, jossa myyntikojut toistensa vieressä pullistelivat mitä ihmeellisimpiä ruokia, mausteita, esineitä ja muuta roinaa. Pari keikistelevää tyttöä käveli ohi ja jäi tuijottamaan Marco kuiskutellen toisilleen. Ace kaappasi toveriaan kaulasta ja virnisti viekkaasti.

"Eikö sun olisi jo aika hankkia joku?" pisamanaamainen nuorukainen naurahti.

"Niin mikä?" Marco kysyi väsyneesti tietäen kyllä vastauksen.

"Joku tyttö."

"Hanki kuule vain ihan itsellesi; minä en moista meinaan tarvitse."

"Mieti nyt Marco, kuinka vanha sä edes olet? Kyllä sulla nyt joku vakituinen pitäisi olla. Ottajia kyllä löytyisi, ainakin nuo kaksi tuossa olis valmiita vaikka suutelemaan sun jalkoja, jos pyytäisit", Ace nyökkäsi kohti kuiskuttelevia tyttöjä. Marco vilkaisi heitä, jolloin molemmat karahtivat punaisiksi ja lähtivät tirskuen jatkamaan matkaansa. Marco ravisti Acen käden olkapäältään.

"Usko kerralla Ace; minä en tarvitse ketään tuollaista tyhjäpäistä kikattajaa riesakseni", Marco suoristi paitaansa, "Jatketaanko matkaa meinaan?"

Ace kohautti olkiaan toverinsa uppiniskaisuudelle ja joukkio lähti puikkelehtimaan pitkin markkina-aluetta.

Remora oli kuuluisa kauniista mosaiikistaan; pienet ja suuret kimaltelevat palaset verhosivat niin katuja, talojen seiniä kuin hulppeita koriste-esineitäkin. Kuviot kertoivat tarinoita saaren historiasta, legendoista, kansansaduista. Muut turistit töllistelivät kuvia niska kenossa, mutta piraattijoukkio paineli suoraviivaisesti eteenpäin. Aamu ehti kuitenkin vaihtua aikaiseksi iltapäiväksi, ennen kuin kaikki tarpeelliset tarvikkeet oli ostettu. Kaikilla oli painavat kantamukset mukanaan, kun he lähtivät kävelemään kohti satamaa. Yhtäkkiä Marco tunsi jonkun käyvän housujensa taskulla. Hän vilkaisi taakseen ja näki pienen pojan tunkevan hänen rahapussinsa taskuunsa. Rahapussin, jossa olivat kaikki vaihtorahat, liki viisisataa berryä.

"Hei sinä senkin..!" Marco älähti käännähtäen kokonaan ympäri. Poika tajusi tulleensa huomatuksi ja pisti juoksuksi. Marco tyrkkäsi tavaransa Acelle ja lähti pinkomaan pojan perään.

"Pysähdy, senkin riiviö!" Marco karjui tönien ihmisiä pois tieltään. Poika luikki ketterästi kojujen ali ja hyppi tynnyreiden yli ja Marcolla oli todella työ pysytellä vauhdissa mukana.

_Helkkari! Pentu tuntee kaupungin kuin omat taskunsa! Jos nyt meinaan päästän sen näkyvistä, saamme sanoa hyvästit rahoille ja joudumme selittämään kaikille... Pilkasta ei tulisi meinaan ikinä loppua._

Poika luikahti kujalle ja Marco kiristi tahtia. Pikku varas oli juuri kiipeämässä köynnöksen peittämää seinää pitkin, kun Marco nappasi häntä takin liepeestä ja veti alas. Poika kiljahti ja yritti potkia ja lyödä Marcoa, mutta voimasuhteet olivat nyt muuttuneet. Lisäksi Marco oli yli kaksi kertaa pikkupojan pituinen, joten hänen tarvitsi vain pitää poikaa aloillaan, kunnes tämän voimat loppuivat.

"No niin riiviö. Anna rahat tänne. En halua satuttaa sinua meinaan, mutta ne rahat ovat meille hyvin tärkeitä", Marco sanoi. Poika kohotti uhmakkaasti kasvonsa, vaikka itku teki selvästi jo tuloaan.

"Niin ne ovat minullekin!" hän ulahti ja puristi pussin rintaansa vasten. Marco huokaisi syvään.

"Kuuntelehan nyt meinaan; joko annat rahat kiltisti minulle tai sitten minä otan ne sinulta hiukan vähemmän kiltisti."

Pojan alahuuli alkoi väpättää ja Marcon kävi häntä sääliksi. Hän päästi hiukan otettaan, mutta se oli virhe; poika potkaisi häntä suoraan polveen ja kierähti taas kiipeämään seinälle. Marco ärähti ja tarrasi poikaa kauluksesta nostaen hänet ilmaan. Samassa jokin iskin Marcoa keskelle selkään sellaisella voimalla, että hän taipui kaarelle ja lensi vatsalleen maahan. Poika kompuroi kiireesti taaksepäin tuijottaen jotain Marcon takana.

"Iso mies höykyttää pikkupoikia keskellä kirkasta päivää! Häpeä!" kuului hiukan savun korventama, pehmeän särmikäs ääni jostain Marcon takaa.

"Rigel, mene kotiin. Mä hoidan tämän."

Pikkupoika totteli salamana ja kipusi köynnöksiä pitkin katonharjalle sellaista vauhtia, ettei Marco kerinnyt edes tajuta asiaa. Hän könysi ylös selkäänsä pidellen ja kääntyi katsomaan uutta vihollistaan. Nuori nainen tuijotti häntä huvittuneen halveksuen. Hänen vaatteensa näyttivät roskaläjästä tongituilta; punaiset puoleen sääreen yltävät housut ja hihaton paita, joka oli kursittu kasaan sinisellä langalla ruskeista, oransseista, keltaisista ja kaikista niiden eri sävyisistä tilkuista. Siniset takkuiset hiukset olivat kai joskus olleet nutturalla, mutta se oli purkaantunut ja ylipitkät etuhiukset heiluivat tytön toisen silmän päällä. Ne olivat hyvin merkilliset silmät; toinen oli kirkkaan keltainen ja toinen taivaan sininen. Niiden pistävä katse tutkaili Marcoa päästä päähän. Pitkät ja ohuet sormet naputtelivat pitkän, toisesta päästään kaarevan metalliputken pintaa.

"Kuka sä luulet olevasi ja millä oikeudella sä kovistelet mun poikiani?" tyttö naukui kysymyksen kuin kissa, joka valmistautuu hyökkäykseen.

"Millä oikeudella sinun 'poikasi' vievät toisten ihmisten rahoja meinaan?" Marco heitti ärtyneenä takaisin. Tyttö heilautti etuhiuksensa pois tieltä.

"Kohtalon oikeudella", tyttö sihisi ja kyyristyi loikkaan ennen kuin Marco kerkisi edes älytä. Hän ehti vain juuri ja juuri väistämään metalliputken iskun, joka jysäytti mosaiikkikadun rikki siitä kohtaan, missä oli vielä hetki sitten ollut Marcon pää. Tyttö ärähti ja syöksyi uuteen iskuun osuen tällä kertaa seinään aivan Marcon korvan juureen. Hän heilautti jalkaansa ja iski Marcoa suoraan kylkeen. Marco murahti ja sai heti uuden osuma kasvoihinsa. Karhea metalli repi ihon rikki ja ainakin yksi hammas tuntui irronneen. Marco kiepsahti ylös ja tarrasi metalliputkeen oikealla kädellään. Tyttö heitti syöksynsä liike-energialle toisen jalkaansa kohti Marcon kylkeä, mutta Valkoparran ensimmäisen osaston päällikkö kerkisi tarttua häntä siroon nilkkaan. Tyttö äyskähti seisoessaan yhdellä jalalla ja molemmat kädet ylhäällä metalliputken ympärillä.

"Kuinkas meinaan nyt suu pannaan neitiseni?" Marco kysyi huvittuneesti. Tyttö paljasti hampaansa ja murisi syvältä kurkustaan. Sitten hän heilautti toisenkin jalkansa ylös ja iski Marcoa suoraan jalkoväliin sellaisella voimalla, että keltatukkainen piraatti vaipui vedet silmissä maahan päästäen tytön irti. Uusi isku metalliputkesta tuli Marcon selkään ja lonkkaan. Sitten tyttö lopetti ja puhalsi etuhiukset pois silmiltään.

"Ota opiksi ananaspää; Remoran Rosvoruhtinattaren perhettä ei kohdella kaltoin", tyttö iski kujeillen silmää Marcolle, hyppäsi sitten seinälle ja lähti kiipeämään sitä ylös, vaikka jalan- tai kädensijoja ei ollut nimeksikään.

_Ananaspää..? Ei hemmetti... Jos joku saa tietää, että otin turpaani tytöltä, en saa enää ikinä rauhaa meinaan._

Muu joukkio odotti Marcoa samassa paikassa kuin he olivat eronneetkin.

"No mutta Marco! Minkä jyrän alle sinä olet jäänyt?!" Rakuyoo kysyi ja tuli lähemmäs katsomaan toverinsa vammoja. Marco saattoi hyvin kuvitella; verta valuva turpoava naama, ontuva vasen jalka ja verestävä kylki. Ei Valkoparran ensimmäisen osaston päällikköä ihan joka päivä nähnyt niin surkeana.

"Kuka ton teki?!" Ace karjui silmät leimuten.

"Ace rauhoitu..." Marco yritti.

"Menen etsimään sen ruojan... Se saa vielä maksaa tästä..!"

"ACE!" Marco ärjäisi. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan Marcoa, joka ei juuri ikinä kohottanut ääntään tovereilleen. Nyt hän katsoi Ace tuimana.

"Anna olla Ace... Tuollainen ei ole tarpeen meinaan..." Marco mutisi. Hän kasasi tavaransa ja lähti harppomaan vaivalloisesti kohti satamaa.

"Mitä te odotatte? Alkakaahan meinaan tulla!" Marco huudahti typertyneille tovereilleen. Nämä tottelivat ja vaitelias joukko jatkoi matkaansa.

"Pahan näköistä..."

"Kuka tämän oikein teki..?"

"Tuosta tulee takuulla arvet..."

"En ole ikinä nähnyt Marcoa tuollaisena..."

Marco kiristeli leukojaan laivalääkärin kursiessa hänen haavojaan kasaan lähes koko miehistön pällistellessä ympärillä. Valkoparta tuijotti mietteliäänä poikaansa.

"Siis jos minä ymmärsin oikein, sinä yritit kiivetä sen kakaran perässä katolle ja tipuit sieltä alas?" Valkoparran möreä ääni täytti ruokailutilan jonne piraatit olivat kokoontuneet.

"Niin, ei mitään sen kummempaa meinaan", Marco heilautti vähättelevästi kättään, "Alla vain sattui olemaan ikävä tavaraläjä joka repi haavat."

"Selvä sitten, grah hah haa", Valkoparta naurahti saaden aikaan kohahduksen piraattien keskuudessa. Marco nousi tuolistaan ja käveli ovelle.

"Tai sitten sinut murjoi joku, jonka haluat hoidella itse", Valkoparta virnisti ovelana. Marco pysähtyi niille sijoilleen. Muut pidättivät hengitystään.

"Kuinka kauan lokin saaminen kestää?" hän kysyi.

"Remoralla se vie kymmenen päivää", navigaattori vastasi.

"Hyvä. Se riittää", Marco mutisi ja sulki oven perässään.

Huom 1. Tiedän, töykeää haukkua Marcoa ananaspääksi, mutta ei voi mitään.

Huom 2. Niille, joita kiinnostaa tietää; Asalinan nimi kehittyi sanasta _linnassa, _kun satuin näkemään sen peilin kautta väärinpäin ja rupesin pyörittelemään sitä mielessäni.

Huom 3. Edelliseen viitaten, onko minulla elämää?


	2. Rosvoruhtinatar

Seuraavana päivänä Marco suuntasi aikaisin kaupungille. Remora oli ehkä suuri paikka, mutta kyllä aina nyt yksi hullunkurisen näköinen tyttö sen sokkeloisilta kujilta löytyi.

_Rosvoruhtinatar? Mikä ihmeen nimi sekin on? Kuulostaa pahaiselta katuryöväriltä... Mikä hän kyllä onkin meinaan, _Marco mietti hiljaa mielessään. Hän kierteli ympäri kaupunkia, etenkin niillä paikoin missä eilinen episodi oli sattunut, mutta varas ei palannut rikospaikalleen. Seuraava päivä kului samaan tahtiin, hän näki kyllä pari sen näköistä lasta, jotka saattaisivat tietää Rosvoruhtinattaresta jotain, mutta he katosivat ennen kuin Marco ehti edes ajatella asiaa sen pidemmälle. Vasta kolmantena päivän hänellä tärppäsi. Lyhyt kaapuun pukeutunut hahmo lähestyi lihakojua ja seisoi sen vierellä aivan hiljaa, tutkiskellen tarjontaa. Sitten hän tarrasi suurimpaan paistiin, jonka vain sai mahdutettua syliinsä ja lähti pinkomaan karkuun. Kaavun huppu lennähti pois ja paljasti räjähtäneen sinisen nutturan.

"Varas! Ottakaa Rosvoruhtinatar kiinni!" lihakauppias karjui hädissään. Marco teki työtä käskettyä ja säntäsi tytön perään. Tämä puikkelehti vikkelästi väkijoukon läpi, vielä nopeammin ja taitavammin kuin rahapussin varastanut poika. Takaa-ajo jatkui pienelle kujalle ja siitä katolle. Marcon kiivetessä katonreunan yli tyttö oli jo hyvän matkaa edellä. Tapojensa vastaisesti Marco päätti hiukan bluffata; hän käytti pirunmarja voimiaan ja lennähti tytön luokse. Eripariset silmät välähtivät Marcon kynsien lähestyessä, mutta sitten tyttö loikkasi kapealle kujalle, josta mahtui kulkemaan hädin tuskin yksi ihminen. Marco laskeutui katon reunalle ja ihmishahmoonsa palanneena hänkin pudottautui kujalle. Tyttö oli kuitenkin jo hävinnyt.

_Ei nyt! Näin lähellä meinaan... Hän ei ole voinut ehtiä kauaksi. On kai vain pakko etsiä._

Marco nousi ylös ja lähti kävelemään päämäärättömästi toiseen suuntaan kujaa. Kaupunginosa oli selvästi vaihtunut; täyteensä ahdetut myyntikojut, hyvin pukeutuneet ihmiset ja kaupungin yleinen hälinä puuttuivat. Mosaiikitkin olivat erilaisia, vanhoja ja vähän rupsahtaneita, osasta ei saanut enää mitään selvääkään. Pistävä ja makea jätteen ja eritteiden löyhkä tulvi Marcon nenään. Pari lasta juoksi hänen edestään ja katosi roskaläjien taakse. Marco kuului puhetta samalta suunnalta ja lähti seuraamaan lapsia. Monien hankalien kulkureittien jälkeen lapset tupsahtivat hivenen raunioituneen talon luokse, jota joka suunnalta piirittivät korkeat roskaläjät. Marco kiipesi varovasti yhden päälle ja jäi seuraamaan mitä alhaalla tapahtui. Rosvoruhtinattaren nimeä kantava tyttö istui jalat ristissä nuotion ääressä ja hänen ympärillään keikkui ainakin kaksikymmentä eri ikäistä lasta, jotka kaikki kärsivällisesti odottivat, kun tyttö paloitteli viemäänsä paistia veitsellään. Pienet palaset työnnettiin tikun nokkiin ja nuotioon kypsentymään. Marco kallisti päätään.

"Olkaa vain kiitollisia pennut; tällä kertaa oli käydä köpelösti", tyttö sanoi vakavana. Pienimmät lapsista katsoivat häntä kauhuissaan. Punatukkainen poika virnisti niin, että pari puuttuvaa hammasta näkyivät.

"Mitä tapahtui?" yksi pikkutyttö kysyi. Rosvoruhtinatar hymähti ja leikkasi viimeisen palan itselleen; se oli kaikkein pienin.

"No jaa, alku meni ihan hyvin, mutta lopussa vähän takkusi... Ei sen ihmeempää..." tyttö naukui venytellen.

"Kerro!" punapää poika huudahti.

"Enpä tiedä, ei se nyt niin ihmeellistä ollut..." tyttö nautiskeli tilanteesta.

"Kerro, kerro, kerro!" lapset huusivat jo kuorossa. Tyttö hymähti ja nappasi pienen kepin maasta.

"No. Mä sain paistin siltä itsekin siankyljykseltä näyttävältä kauppiaalta kuten aina ennenkin..." tyttö alkoi kertoa pullistaen poskensa isoiksi kuten lihakauppiaalla. Lapset nauroivat.

"Kaikki sujui niin kuin pitikin, kauppias huusi merivoimia ja maailmanhallitusta apuun; 'Ottakaa kiinni tuo kaupungin riivaaja! Tehkää siitä hakkelusta!'... Niin se mies karjui. Mutta ikävä kyllä..." tyttö piti pienen tauon. Lapset vetivät henkeä. Tyttö piteli keppiään kuin pyssyä.

"Lauma merivoimien sotilaita oli kuin olikin juuri sopivasti partioimassa!" tyttö huudahti ja ampui pari kuviteltua laukausta kepillä, "Ne kohottivat pyssynsä ja ampuivat mua, mutta eksytin ne välittömästi; kuvittelivatko ne todella saavansa Rosvoruhtinattaren kiinni?" tyttö nauroi. Lapsetkin nauroivat ja kuvittelivat mielissään tilannetta. Samassa tyttö vakavoitui.

"Mutta... Sitten kun olin päässyt yhdestä vihulaisesta eroon toinen iski heti kimppuun!" hän levitti kätensä ja osoitti yhtä pojista, sitä samaa, joka oli varastanut rahat.

"Se Rigeliä kovistellut ananaspää tuli vaatimaan revanssia! Ei kai kestänyt ottaa kuonoonsa tytöltä..." tyttö naurahti muistolle. Marco kiristeli nyrkkejään.

"Mitä tapahtui?" yksi pikkutyttö kysyi silmät suurina.

"Sama vanha tumpelo se oli edelleen", tyttö heilautti vähättelevästi kättään, "Olin jo kaukana, ennen kuin se edes pääsi katolle."  
Lapset huokaisivat helpotuksesta.

"Mutta yhtäkkiä..." tyttö ei jatkanut. Kaikki odottivat hiljaa.

"Niin?" yksi pojista uskaltautui lopulta kysymään.

"Kyaaaa!" tyttö karjui ja syöksähti ylös kädet kohollaan. Lapset säikähtivät ja kyyristyivät.

"Se kaveri olikin pirunmarjatyyppi! Faunatyypin marja, sen verran mä pystyin päättelemään niistä valtavista kynsistä jotka ilmestyivät silmäkulmaani", tyttö selitti silmät selällään.

"Kuinka isot ne kynnet olivat?" Rigeliksi kutsuttu poika kysyi.

"Niin valtavat ja niin terävät, että niillä seivästäisi pikkulapsen tai kaksi yhdellä kertaa", tyttö iski kätensä yhteen tehostaakseen sanojaan. Lapset odottivat jatkoa henkeään pidätellen.

"Kuolit sä?" joukon kaikkein pienin poika kysyi. Tyttö hymähti ja väläytti kissamaisen virnistyksen.

"No en tietenkään! Nöyryytin kaveria oikein kunnolla; annoin sen uskoa, että se saa mut kiinni ja sitten hyppäsin yhdelle kujalle. Sinnepä jäi lentelemään typertyneenä, kunnes raivossaan törmäsi seinään!" tyttö huudahti ja hyppäsi tynnyrin päälle kohottaen metalliputkensa ilmaan, "Sanokaahan, kuka on Remoran kingi?"

"Asalina!" lapset huusivat kuorossa.

"Mitä? Ei kuulu..."

"Asalina!" lapset huusivat uudestaan ja joku nousi jo oikein seisomaan.

"Siis kuka?!" tyttö huusi yllyttäen.

"No sä tietty Asalina!" Rigel huusi ja nauroi. Tyttö, Rosvoruhtinatar, ilmeisesti oikealta nimeltään Asalina, nauroi ja ulvaisi villisti kohti tummaa taivasta ja siellä kuumottavaa kuuta. Marco virnisti tahtomattaankin. Tarina oli kyllä liioiteltu ja vääristelty, mutta siitä huolimatta hyvä. Marco katseli kuinka Asalina pörrötti Rigelin päätä ja mietti, milloin hänelle itselleen oli viimeksi kerrottu samalla lailla tarinoita. Siitä oli hyvin kauan. Katselleessaan resuista lapsijoukkoa, joka pyöri ja hyöri Asalinan ympärillä, hänen kostonhimonsa laantui. Tyttö oli vain puolustanut omiaan, siinä kaikki. Marco lähti hitaasti peruuttamaan tulosuuntaansa, mutta ei huomannut pientä peltipurkkia. Se kierähti pois paikoiltaan ja putosi kolisten vasten hiukan isompaa purkkia, joka myöskin lähti kierimään alas ja rysähti maahan inhottavan kovalla äänellä. Kaikki liike roskaläjien keskellä lakkasi. Asalina veti hampaansa irveen ja kuulosteli kuin kissa. Sitten hän syöksähti käsittämättömällä nopeudella suoraan kohti Marcon piilopaikkaa. Marco hyppäsi jaloilleen ja otti muutamalla hypyllä etäisyyttä sähisevään tyttöön.

"Kuinka hemmetissä sä tänne löysit?" Asalina ärisi selkä kyyryssä. Lapset tungeskelivat hänen taakseen ja etsivät käsiinsä kaikkea, millä voisi lyödä. Marco nosti kätensä rauhoittelevasti pystyyn.

"Minä en tahdo mitään pahaa meinaan", hän yritti epätoivoisesti. Tyttö hyökkäsi kohti, mutta Marco oli valmiina; hän sieppasi kiinni metalliputkesta ja heitti sen käyttäjineen päivineen olkansa yli. Tyttö äyskähti, mutta onnistui kääntämään itsensä jaloilleen ennen osumistaan maahan. Aivan kuten kissa.

"No jopas. Sähän olet kehittynyt", hän sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan.

"Tai sitten en vain näyttänyt kaikkia voimiani viime kerralla", Marco mutisi.

Alkoi omituinen tanssi kahden tappelijan välillä; molemmat iskivät, väistivät, ottivat iskuja vastaan ja taas iskivät. Tanssi jatkui kujalta toiselle, nousi katolle ja laskeutui maan tasoon. Lapset olivat jo pudonneet vauhdista, kun Marco ja Asalina lopulta pysähtyivät hetkeksi. Kuu loisti meren yllä, kun he seisoivat korkean, jo osittain raunioituneen talon katolla.

_Melkoinen tyyppi meinaan... Ei omaa liiemmälti auraa, mutta osaa kyllä käyttää sitä hyödykseen... Lisäksi liikkeet ovat nopeat ja ketterät, hän pitää etäisyyttä ja välttää käsikähmää._

**Helvetti! Kuka toi tyyppi oikein on?! Hyökkään kuinka nopeasti ja yllättävästi tahansa, sen onnistuu aina väistää tai torjua... Eikä se ole vielä edes käyttänyt pirunmarjavoimiaan.**

"Mikä ihme..." molemmat heilauttivat jalkaansa, "...sinä oikein olet?!" Jalat osuivat yhteen ja laittoivat molemmat menettämään tasapainonsa. Marco kierähti kyljelleen ja Asalina heitti itsensä kärrynpyörällä aivan katon reunalle. Kuului risahdus, kun hapertunut laudoitus antoi periksi tytön olemattoman painon alla ja Asalina putosi kirkuen sisälle taloon. Marco kiepsahti kattoon tulleelle aukolle ja pudottautui sisään. Asalina makasi jalkaansa pidellen hajonneiden laatikoiden päällä ja kirosi hiljaa. Marco tuli varovasti lähemmäs.

"Jos aiot tappaa mut, tee se äkkiä", tyttö sihahti ja yritti liikkua.

"En minä sinua ole tappamassa meinaan", Marco kyykistyi tytön silmien tasolle, "Sinä olet siis Asalina?"

"Sulle mä olen Rosvoruhtinatar", tyttö ärähti.

"Ihan miten vain. Jalkasi on loukkaantunut meinaan. Tarvitsetko apua?" Marco kysyi ojentaen kätensä. Asalina huitaisi sen pois.

"Mä en ota apua vastaan vihollisilta. Pärjään kyllä itsekin", hän murahti ja könysi irvistellen toisen polvensa varaan. Siitä huolimatta, että hän otti tukea metalliputkestaan, hän lysähti välittömästi takaisin istumaan pidellen tiukasti toista nilkkaansa. Marco antoi hänen yrittää muutaman kerran.

"Jospa minä kuitenkin autan..."

"Hei!" tyttö älähti, "Päästä irti!"

Marco nosti rimpuilevan Asalinan kevyesti reppuselkäänsä ja väänsi metalliputken tämän kädestä. Asalina sähisi, sylki ja hakkasi Marcon selkää ja päätä pienillä nyrkeillään. Sillä ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään vaikutusta, joten eripurainen kaksikko lipui ulos Remoran viileään yöhön. Marco muisteli heidän tulosuuntaansa ja lähti päättäväisesti siihen suuntaan kävelemään. Asalina protestoi kiivaasti, hän repi Marcon hiuksia, potki hänen reittään terveellä jalallaan ja jopa puri häntä olkapäähän. Siitä huolimatta Valkoparran ensimmäisen osaston päällikkö ei irrottanut otettaan. Lopulta, mitä lähemmäs lähtöpaikkaansa he tulivat, sitä rauhallisemmaksi Asalina muuttui. Lopulta hän ei enää edes rimpuillut vastaan, kun Marco korjasi hänen asentoaan.

"Minkä takia sä autat mua?" Asalina kysyi. Marco kohautti olkiaan.

"Olet pohjimmiltasi hyvä tyyppi meinaan, siksi kai...", hän mutisi, "ja sitä paitsi ne pennut kaipaavat sinua kotiin, vai kuinka?"

"No joo, "Asalina hymähti, "Me ollaan vähän niin kuin perhettä. Mä olen kai jokin äidin, isosiskon ja pomon sekoitus, en mä tiedä... Äh, et sä taida tajuta..."

"Tajuan itse asiassa oikein hyvin. Minunkin perheeni on meinaan samanlainen; kukaan ei ole verisukua keskenään, mutta olemme silti kaikki yhtä perhettä. Meillä on jopa isä."

"Oikeasti? No, meillä ei ole isää, mutta isoisä kyllä on. Yks vanha ukko laitakaupungilta pitää myös pennuista huolta. Itse asiassa se huolehti mustakin, silloin kun mä olin pentu. Mä suoraan sanottuna uskon siihen, että itse muodostetut perheet pysyvät paremmin kasassa kuin veren yhdistämät. Oikeastaan se on mun mielestä niin, että..."

Marco kuunteli tytön puhetta ja hymyili hiljaa. Äsken Asalina oli pitänyt häntä pahimpana vihollisena, mutta nyt hän jutteli jo kuin pitkäaikaiselle ystävälle. Matka taittui hitaasti kohti rauniotaloa. Juuri kun he olivat kävelemässä roskaläjien läpi kohti vielä hiillostuvaa nuotiota, Marco sai peltipurkin päähänsä.

"Anna meidän pomon olla!" kuului uhmakas huuto jostain roskien seasta.

"Niin, tai muuten tulee turpaan!" hiukan epävarmempi ääni jatkoi. Parikymmentä lasta piiritti heidät ja osoitteli Marcoa uhkaavasti erilaisilla aseillaan; rikottuja pulloja, pieniä metalliputkia, laudankappaleita, kivenmurikoita ja kaikkea muuta roinaa. Pelko paistoi kuitenkin heidän silmistään niin voimakkaana, että Marcon teki melkein pahaa katsoa.

_Olenko minä todella noin pelottava meinaan?_

"No niin, rauhoitutaanpa nyt... Ensinnäkin, ananaspää osoittautui yllättävän hyväksi tyypiksi. Toiseksi se on sen verran hyvä tappelemaan, ettei teillä ole mitään saumaa voittaa", Asalina sanoi, "ohjatkaapa se sisälle, mulla on nilkka paskana..."

Lapset kuiskivat kiivaasti keskenään, mutta tekivät työtä käskettyä. Marco ohjattiin rispaantuneen oviverhon läpi sisälle rauniotaloon. Sisältä päin se oli olosuhteisiin nähden hulppea; katto, joka oli osittain niin kiveä, puuta, kuin kangastakin, lepäsi lukuisten hiukan kärsineiden mosaiikkipilarien ja vahvojen puutukien varassa. Erilaisia sänkyjä oli viritelty sinne tänne, pehmustettuja laatikoita, säkki- ja tyynykasoja, riippukeinuja... Yksi riippukeinu roikkui jopa aivan katonrajassa, lähellä pientä kankaan ja puun väliin jäävää aukkoa, josta näkyi ulos öiselle taivaalle. Marco laski Asalinan yhden laatikon päälle ja kumartui tutkimaan hänen nilkkaansa.

"Ei murtunut, onneksi, pelkkä pahanlaatuinen nyrjähdys meinaan", Marco sanoi katsellessaan sinipunaiseksi muuttunutta nilkkaa, joka oli hiukan turvoksissa. Sitten hän otti liilan takkinsa pois yltään ja sitoi sillä puisen kepin jalan tueksi. Lapset seurasivat toimitusta äänettömästi vierestä.

"Noin. Sen pitäisi parantua parissa päivässä, kunhan et vain rasita sitä liikaa meinaan", Marco nousi seisomaan ja puisteli käsiään. Hänellä oli yhä valkoinen T-paita yllään, joten Valkoparran merkkiä ei näkynyt. Vaivautunut hiljaisuus laskeutui taloon.

"No...Niin...Minä taidankin tästä lähteä meinaan", Marco sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri lähtien kävelemään kohti oviaukkoa, "Törmäillään taas jossain."

"Joo. Törmäillään", Asalina mutisi hiljaa kohottamatta katsettaan. Marco astui ulos yöhön, jossa leijui jätteen ja jo sammuneen hiilloksen haju. Ilman takkia olo oli hiukan kalsea, mutta Marco tunki kädet taskuihinsa ja lähti päättäväisesti kävelemään kohti satamaa.

Moby Dick oli ankkuroitu hieman sivumpaan muista laivoista, pienen niemenkärjen taakse, ettei siihen kiinnitettäisi niin paljon huomiota. Ruokailutilasta kuului kovaa meteliä Marcon kävellessä sen raolla olevan oven ohi. Oli kuitenkin täysin turha toivoa, ettei kukaan huomaisi.

"Marco! Vihdoinkin kotona! Ajateltiin jo lähteä etsimään sinua, mutta siinähän sinä olet!" Vista naurahti ja viittoi toveriaan liittymään seuraan. Marco käveli hiukan vastahakoisesti sisään ja istuutui samaan pöytään Vistan, Acen, Harutan, Thatchin ja Rakuyoon kanssa.

"No niin, antaas kuulua, missä sitä on oikein oltu koko päivä?" Rakuyoo kysyi viekkaasti.

"Ettei vaan tavernatyttöjen kanssa, häh?" Thatch pukkasi toveriaan nauraen kylkeen. Marco mutisi jotain epämääräistä.

"Minne sä olet muuten takkisi jättänyt?" Ace kysyi suu täynnä ruokaa. Muutkin piraatit tajusivat saman asian; Marco ei ikinä luopunut liilasta takistaan, ei vaikka mikä olisi.

"Älä sure Marco, me voidaan käydä etsimässä sitä huomenna tavernoista!" Haruta naurahti. Marco mutisi nopeasti menevänsä nukkumaan ja häipyi sitten omaan hyttiinsä. Kelmeä kuu loi valoaan ikkunasta suoraan Marcon kasvoihin, kun hän heittäytyi puuskahtaen makaamaan sängylleen.

R_aivostuttavaa , kun kaikki kiusoittelevat tuollaisilla asioilla meinaan... En minä edes pidä mistään tyhjäpäisistä tavernatytöistä... Asalina, hänessä on särmää, se täytyy myöntää. Hän ei ole ihan kuka tahansa meinaan. Eripariset silmät, sininen tukka, erikoiset vaatteet, pienet, mutta kovat nyrkit..._Marco havahtui ajatuksistaan, _Siis hetkinen, miksi minä edes ajattelen häntä? Niin, paitani kyllä jäi hänelle meinaan, mutta... Ei sitä nyt kehtaa mennä takaisinkaan pyytämään. Ostan uuden jostain._

Marco käänsi kylkeään ja yritti nukkua. Siitä ei kuitenkaan tullut mitään. Lopulta, vasta kun kaikki äänet laivassa olivat hiljenneet, Marco sai unenpäästä kiinni ja vaikka hän ei sitä aamulla enää muistanutkaan, hän näki unta räiskyvästä tytöstä, joka kantoi metalliputkea mukanaan.

Huom. Niitä, joita kankea rakkaushöttö ällöttää, kehotan lopettamaan lukemisen tähän lukuun.


	3. Thousand years

Seuraavana päivänä ei tapahtunut mitään sen ihmeellisempää. Marco ei lähtenyt sinä päivänä kaupungille vasta kuin illalla, yhdessä tovereidensa kanssa. Hän tosin myös lähti pois hyvin nopeasti, sillä kaikkien laukomat vitsit tavernatytöistä alkoivat ottaa häntä päähän. Seuraava päivä oli suurin piirtein samanlainen. Sinä iltana tapahtui kuitenkin jotain kaavasta poikkeavaa. Marco oli juuri vetäytynyt pois mölisevästä pöytäseurueestaan ja istahtanut tiskin ääreen, kun joku kaapuun pukeutunut hahmo istui hänen viereensä.

"Olvia, isäntä", savun korventama pehmeä ääni tilasi. Pieni särmä sai sanat loppumaan kuin seinään. Marco käännähti katsomaan vierustoveriaan ja oli pudottaa silmät päästään. Asalina veti sormen huulilleen merkiksi olla hiljaa ja maksoi juomansa baarimikolle, joka työnsi hänen eteensä tuopillisen olutta. Siemaistuaan kulauksen hän nielaisi kuuluvasti ja hymähti.

"Et muuten arvaa, miten vaikeaa oli löytää sut", Asalina naurahti, "kiersin kaikki mahdolliset paikat, missä joku sun kaltainen vois olla, mutta tietenkin keksin tämän tavernan vasta viimeisenä."

"Vai niin", Marco mutisi, "Millä sinä muuten oikein maksoit tuon juoman?"

"Leikkiäkseen kunnon kansalaista on ensin tehtävä pari kääntöä. Turisteilla on aina pikkurahaa mukanaan ja he ovat tosi helppoja jallittaa", Asalina naurahti ja hörppäsi juomaansa, "mikä sulkee sut pois siitä joukosta."

"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Marco kohotti kulmiaan.

"Mä olen vain miettinyt pääni puhki, että kuka ihme sä oikein olet. Kukaan tavallinen pulliainen ei nimittäin kanna melkein viittäsataa berryä taskussaan."

"Tarkoitat niitä rahoja."

"Joo, niin tarkoitan. Kirveleekö vielä pahastikin?"

"Eipä liiemmin", Marco kohautti olkiaan, "Anteeksipyyntö olisi tosin kyllä kiva meinaan."

"Älä kuvittelekaan", Asalina naurahti ja Marco hymyili.

Kaksikko istui hetken hiljaa.

"Kiitos."

Marco kääntyi katsomaan Asalinaa, joka työnsi hänelle liilaa kangasmyttyä.

"Takkini?"

"Niin, mä ajattelin että haluat sen takaisin", Asalina ei katsonut Marcoa, "Ja kiitos vielä siitä kun kannoit mut kotiin. Mä olen vähän surkea kiittämään, siksi näin hiukan jälkikäteen..."

Marco nyökkäsi ja otti takkinsa. Painostava hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän ylleen.

**Hitto, mitä tässä kohtaan pitää sanoa? Kiittää vielä kerran..? Ei, se olisi tyhmää... Argh, miksi jutteleminen tämän tyypin kanssa on niin vaikeaa?**

_Mitä ihmettä minun pitäisi sanoa meinaan? Tarjota lasillinen? Ei, sitten hänkin joutuu tarjoamaan ja rahat eivät riitä kahdelle meinaan... Mitä ihmettä minun oikein pitäisi..?_

"Oletko sä..."

"Käytkö sinä..."

Molemmat vaikenivat tajutessaan puhuvansa toisen päälle.

"Sano sinä vain ensin", Marco yritti olla kohtelias.

"Ei, kerro sä vaan eka..." Asalina raapi päätään. Marco puuskahti ja kiristeli nyrkkejään hermostuneena.

"No hyvä on... Meinaan vaan, että käytkö täällä usein?"

"En. Täältä on vähän paha varastaa mitään ilman, että nousee kauhea kaaos", Asalina naurahti, "Entä, oletko sä ihan yksin täällä?"

"En, nuo tyypit tuolla noissa kolmessa pöydässä meinaan. Minun tovereitani."

Asalina mittaili joukkoa pitkään kissamaisella katseellaan, ennen kuin kääntyi taas Marcon puoleen.

"Sitä sun perhettäsi vai?"

"Joo, vähän niin kuin se sinun lapsilaumasi, luulisin..." Marco kohautti olkiaan, "Miten he kaikki edes ovat päätyneet sinun luoksesi meinaan?"

"Jokaisella on oma stoorinsa", Asalina heilautti kättään, "Toiset ovat tulleet joukkoon vanhempien kuoltua, toiset taas ovat karanneet kotoa, jotkut ovat halunneet perheen, toiset olen pelastanut kuolemalta. Kovin vaikeaselkoinen kysymys."

"Varmastikin..."

Kaksikko hiljeni jälleen.

"Taitaa olla aika lähteä", Asalina nousi tuolistaan, "Pennut odottavat kotona."

"Voinko tulla saattamaan meinaan?" Marco kuuli hämmästyneenä oman äänensä kysyvän. Asalina tuijotti häntä hetken.

"Jos pysyt vauhdissa mukana."

Marco nousi tuolistaan ja asteli Asalinan kanssa viileään yöilmaan.

"Kierrelläänkö vähän?" Asalina kysyi. Marco nyökkäsi ja seurasi Asalinaa. Matka taittui halki öisen Remoran kattojen, poikki viljapellon ja metsän. Lopulta he saapuivat pienelle laguunille. Asalina istahti vesirajaan ja uitti varpaitaan vedessä.

"Mä tykkään tästä paikasta. Tulen tänne aina kun kaipaan rauhaa tai haluan muuten vain olla yksin. Sä olet eka, jonka olen ikinä tuonut tänne", tyttö mutisi lähinnä itselleen. Marco istahti hänen viereensä.

"Miksi juuri minä?"

"En mä tiedä... Sä olet pohjimmiltasi hyvä tyyppi, siksi kai..." Asalina siteerasi Marcon itsensä lausetta.

"Vai niin", Marco hymähti.

Molemmat katselivat kuun valaisemaa merta.

"Mitä luulet, kumpi meistä viime kädessä voittaisi?" Asalina kysyi.

"Minä", Marco vastasi hymyillen kiusoittelevasti.

"Hah! Sä siinä turpaasi ottaisit!" Asalina nauroi vähättelevästi.

"Otetaanko selvää?" Marco kysyi. Asalina pomppasi virnistäen ylös ja kiepautti metalliputken käteensä. Marco hyppäsi pystyyn ja heitti jalkansa Asalinaa kohti. Tyttö torjui ja yritti iskeä Marcoa kylkeen. Marco väisti ja hyökkäsi kohti. Asalina loikkasi korkealle kohti kuuta ja käännähti ympäri pudotakseen jaloilleen. Marco kuitenkin nappasi hänestä kopin ja pyöräytti itseään vasten. Asalina hämmästyi ensin, mutta pääsi pian jyvälle. Tappelu alkoi muistuttaa enemmänkin tanssia, Marco ja Asalina kiertelivät toisiaan, iskut pehmenivät, katosivat sitten kokonaan. Asalina hyppäsi korkeammalle kuin koskaan, Marco otti hänet kiinni ja nosti ylös pyörien villisti ympäri. Asalina taivutti itsensä kaarelle ja nauroi naukuen kohti kuuta. Marco kallisti häntä kunnes siniset hiukset viistivät maata ja Asalinan maailma oli kääntynyt kokonaan ylösalaisin. Musiikki ei ollut, mutta se ei tuntunut haittaavan omalaatuista tanssiparia. Molemmat olivat jo hiestä märkiä ja täysin pyörällä päästään, kun Marcon tasapaino petti ja he kaatuivat kierien hiekalle. Kumpikin makasi hetken hiljaa aloillaan, ennen kuin alkoivat nauraa. Marco ei edes muistanut milloin oli viimeksi nauranut niin paljon. Asalinan kanssa oli helppo olla, hän sai Marcon unohtamaan kaiken muun, hän oli kuin valoisa aurinko, joka paistoi sisään ikkunasta... ja joka nyt makasi hänen päällään. Nauru laantui. Asalinan posket hehkuivat punaisina, kun hän kompuroi pois Marcon päältä. Marco pyyhki vaivaantuneena poskeaan, jossa Asalinan pää oli vielä hetki sitten ollut. Molemmat istuivat hetken aikaa hiljaa käsivarren mitan päässä toisistaan ja selvittelivät päätään.

_Mitä ihmettä tämä meinaan on? Sydän jyskyttää hulluna, poskia kuumottaa, tuntuu kuin... Mitä hemmettiä tämä on?!_

**Rauhoitu, rauhoitu, rauhoitu! Se oli vain vahinko, me vain kaaduimme, en edes tiedä tuon ananaspään nimeä, hitto, sillä on ihan mielettömät lihakset, miksi ajattelen tällaisia, vatsassa muljahtelee, voi hiton hiton hitto...**

Lopulta Asalina sai kerättyä itsensä kasaan.

"Tuota... mun pitää varmaan lähteä... tota... selviätkö sä yksin kaupunkiin?"

"Joo, enköhän..." Marco mutisi. Asalina nyökkäsi ja ennen kuin Marco kerkisi edes tajuta, tyttö oli jo hävinnyt.

"Minne sinä oikein katosit? Etkö tajua, että me olimme kuolla huolesta? Olisit voinut edes sanoa, että lähdet, mutta ei. Herra vain katosi ja me..." Thatchin vuodatus keskeytyi, kun Marco nosti katseensa.

"Anna olla, Thatch", ensimmäisen osaston päällikkö murahti ja työntyi rastapäisen miehen ohitse laivaan. Hän marssi suoraa hyttiinsä ja paiskasi oven kiinni sellaisella voimalla, että koko alus tärähti. Hän heittäytyi sängylleen ja kirosi mielessään pitkään ja hartaasti.

_Asalina hämmentyi täysin... Kehtaanko enää ikinä tapaamaan häntä, kun... _Marco huokaisi ja roikotti kättään sängyn laidan yli. Tuttu kangas osui sormiin ja Marco nosti takkinsa syliinsä.

_Mausteita, savua ja jotain makeaa... Tuoksuu meinaan aivan Asalinalta... _

Samaan aikaan toisella puolen kaupunki Asalina makasi riippukeinussaan aivan katon rajassa kädet päänsä alla. Kuu paistoi häntä suoraan kasvoihin ja lapset tuhisivat kukin omassa nukkumapaikassaan hiukan alempana.

**Voi hyvää päivää... En saa edes unta, kun ajattelen ananaspäätä... En edes tiedä sen nimeä ja se tietää jopa missä mä asun! Mä en tiedä siitä kerta kaikkiaan yhtään mitään! Tai no, sen verran että sillä on vahvat käsivarret... ja se sanoo 'meinaan' melkein joka lauseeseen... ja kun se hymyilee, se on kuin aurinko... Mitä hemmettiä mä oikein ajattelen?**

Asalina käänsi kylkeä ja yritti pakottaa itsensä uneen, mutta päätyi silti tuijottamaan kuuta.

Lähes samalla hetkellä kummankin öisen valvojan mieleen nousi joskus kuultu laulu, joka alkoi jostain syystä soida heidän päissään.

_Heart beats fasts_

_colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

**Ei ole ikinä ennen tuntunut tältä... Keltaiset hiukset, tummat silmät, naurettavan näköinen hymy, kaveri on mua ainakin pään verran pitempi...**

_Liilat hiukset, keltainen ja sininen silmä, sirot liikkeet, kuin pieni keijukainen meinaan...Ja silti halutessaan kuin pahinkin pirulainen..._

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_En ole ikinä tavannut ketään sellaista meinaan... Yhtä aikaa niin kaunis ja niin vaarallinen..._

**Se tyyppi on ihan eri luokkaa kuin mä... Jos se olisi iskenyt täysillä, musta ei olisi jäänyt jäljelle edes märkää länttiä...**

_But watching you stand alone,_

_all of my doubt, _

_suddenly goes away_

_somehow..._

**Mutta silti... Sen tyypin kanssa on turvallista olla... Tuntuu kuin mikään ei voisi voittaa meitä kahta, ei piraatit, ei merivoimat, ei edes maailmanhallitus...**

_Hän on hyvin vahva, mutta siitä huolimatta... hän näyttää haavoittuvalta... Yksikin liian paha vastus ja hänen kävisi huonosti... Jos minä voisin suojella häntä meinaan..._

_One step closer..._

_Asalina..._

**Ananaspää...**

_I have died every day waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid, _

_I have loved you for a thousand year..._

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_'Eikö sunkin olisi jo aika hankkia joku?'... Niinhän se Ace meinaan sanoi..._

**Kaveri tuntuu niin tutulta, kuin oltaisiin tunnettu jo vuosia...**

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave,_

_I will not let anything take away_

_what's standing in front of me.._

**Mun pitää etsiä se ja laittaa selkä seinää vasten! Vaatia kertomaan nimensä, yhteiskuntaluokkansa, veriryhmänsä ja kaikki muu tarpeellinen tieto!**

_Olemme ankkurissa enää neljä päivää meinaan... Sen täytyy riittää! Minä haluan vielä nähdä Asalinan, minun täytyy päästä puhumaan hänelle vielä kerran..!_

_Every breath,_

_every hour,_

_has come to this..._

_One step closer..._

_En minä meinaan yleensä usko kohtaloon, mutta tätä se kai on... Se rahat ryöstänyt pentu... Se, että Asalina oli siinä lähettyvillä... Se, että löysin hänen piilopaikkaansa... Se, että kaaduimme rannalla..._

**Vielä joitain päiviä sitten kaikki oli niin selkeää ja helppoa ja nyt, yhden säälittävän jätkän takia kaikki on ihan sekaisin!**

_I have died every day waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years..._

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_All along I belived_

_I would find you_

_time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years..._

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_One step closer..._

**Huomenna mä etsin sen... Saapahan nähdä, ettei Rosvoruhtinatarta kohdella kuin mitäkin tavernatyttöä!**

_Huomenna min_ä _etsin hänet... Katsotaan meinaan kuinka käy..._

_One step closer... _

_I have died every day waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years..._

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Molemmat käänsivät kylkeään ja vaipuivat rauhattomaan uneen. Kuu naureskeli taivaalla ja katseli lastensa hermoilua. Maailma pyöri radallaan ja Grand Linen arvaamattomat vedet iskivät rantakallioihin.

Huom. Kappale on Christina Perrin _Thousand years._ Ajattelin että se voisi sopia tähän kohtaan. Mitä mieltä te olette?


	4. Minä lupaan

Paste your doc

Seuraava aamu koitti usvaisena ja vuodenaikaan nähden hyvin kalseana. Marco käveli pitkin lähes tyystin autioita katuja ja yritti väistellä vesilätäköitä. Missään ei ollut ristin sielua, kauppiaat olivat hävinneet kojujensa kanssa ja turistit pysyttelivät sisällä lämpimässä. Taivaalta tipahteli paikoitellen pisaroita ja Marco nosti takkinsa kaulukset pystyyn.

_Ei tästä tule mitään... Hän on kadonnut maan alle..._

Marco lysähti istumaan kujalle ja painoi päänsä polvia vasten.

"Hukkasitko jotain?" ääni kysyi pari metriä ylempää. Marco kohotti katseensa ja näki Asalinan kiikkuvan ylösalaisin seinästä törröttävästä vinssistä. Tyttö pudottautui hänen eteensä ja katseli pää kallellaan.

"Kunhan kiertelen", Marco hymähti vaivautuneesti, "Olemme meinaan lähdössä muutaman päivän päästä, joten ajattelin ottaa vielä ilon irti nähtävyyksistä."

"Vai niin."

Molemmat kuuntelivat hetken sateen tihutusta.

"Haluatko lähteä oppaaksi meinaan?" Marco karaisi kurkkuaan. Asalina katsoi häntä hiustensa lomasta.

"Vain jos kerrot kuka sä olet. Mä olen kyllästynyt kutsumaan sua ananaspääksi", hän murahti hiljaa.

"Kunnon esittelyt onkin tainnut jäädä tekemättä", Marco hymähti ja ojensi kätensä, "Marco, merirosvo."

Asalina tuijotti hetken aikaa hänen kättään ennen kuin tarttui siihen.

"Asalina, Remoran Rosvoruhtinatar."

"Suvaitsetteko esitellä minulle kaunista kaupunkianne meinaan?" Marco kysyi hymyillen kiusoittelevasti. Asalina pöyhäisi etuhiuksiaan kuningattaren elkein ja katseli Marcoa arvioivasti.

"Onko herra 'Marco Merirosvo' sen arvoinen?"

"Toivoisin niin meinaan."

Asalina nauroi ja vinkkasi Marcon mukaansa. Kaksikko lähti kävelemään pitkin sateisia katuja, jotka eivät olleet enää tyhjiä. Ne olivat nyt täynnä puhetta, naurua, kysymyksiä, vastauksia. Asalina kierrätti Marcoa ympäri kaupunkia, mutta koko aikana kumpikaan ei tuntunut näkevän kuin toisensa. Asalina selitti Marcolle ajatuksiaan ja kertoi siinä sivussa hyvin paljon itsestäänkin. Marcon teki pahaa valehdella elämästään, mutta oli vain kaikkien etu, ettei Asalina saanut tietää hänen olevan Valkopartapiraattien ensimmäisen osaston päällikkö. He viettivät hauskan päivän yhdessä; Asalina käänsi heille jostain pussillisen linnunsiemeniä ja mosaiikeilla peitetyn aukion pulut pistelivät niitä innoissaan suuhunsa. Yksinäinen posetiivaria soittava mies veteli heille pitkät pätkät erilaisia lauluja ja sävelmiä ja molemmat riekkuivat niiden tahdissa kuin pikkukakarat. Vasta myöhään illalla, kun taivas oli jo tummentunut mustaksi ja ensimmäiset tähdet tekivät tuloaan, Asalina ja Marco lähtivät omiin suuntiinsa.

_Vau... Se vasta oli jotain... Meinaan, minulla ei ole ikinä ollut näin hauskaa, varsinkaan kenenkään miehistön ulkopuolisen kanssa..._

**Marco, hänen nimensä on Marco... Hauska nimi! Sopii jotenkin aika hyvin. Mutta... hän on merirosvo. Ja hän lähtee enää vain kolmen päivän päästä...**

Seuraavat kolme päivää kuluivat hyvin samanlaisissa merkeissä. Marco ja Asalina loikkivat ympäri kaupunkia, istuivat Asalinan piilopaikassa lasten kanssa, varastelivat huolimattomilta ihmisiltä pieniä rahasummia ja riekkuivat talojen katoilla. Kaikki oli niin täydellistä kuin vain saattoi olla. Mutta kaikki loppuu aikanaan.

"Me lähdemme huomisaamuna", Marco aloitti arastellen viimeisenä iltana. Hän ja Asalina istuivat sen saman talon katolla, jonka läpi Asalina oli aiemmin rysähtänyt.

"Nytkö jo?" Asalina uikahti, "Juuri kun ei enää yritetä listiä toisiamme."

"Se on harmi meinaan", Marco katseli surumielisenä merelle ja yritti hymyillä, "Mutta me tulemme taas joskus käymään Remorassa. Tavataan silloin taas."

"Joskus?" Asalina puuskahti, "Lupaat vaan. Säkö muka oikeasti tulisit mun takia tänne vielä joskus takaisin?"

"Niin meinaan tulisin."

Asalina kääntyi katsomaan Marcoa. He tuijottivat toisiaan suoraan silmiin. Sitten Asalina suoristautui ja alkoi tuijottaa merelle. Marco nousi myöskin seisomaan hänen viereensä. Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään pitkään aikaan. Sitten Asalina yhtäkkiä kääntyi ja halasi Marcoa kevyesti.

"Tulekin sitten takaisin", hän sihahti ja ennen kuin Marco kerkisi edes tajuta, tyttö viiletti jo kaukana Remoran katoilla. Marco tuijotti typertyneenä hänen jälkeensä.

"Minä tulen Asalina", hän kuiskasi hiljaa ilmaan.

"Marco! Mikä nyt noin surettaa? Olet ollut masentunut eilisillasta lähtien", kolmannen osaston päällikkö Joz sanoi kantaessaan Marcon kanssa vesitynnyreitä laivaan. Se oli hyvinkin totta. Marco oli raahautunut Moby Dickille kuin horteessa ja valvonut sitten koko yön vatvoen asioita. Ja juuri kun hän oli kuvitellut saavansa edes hiukan unta, laivakello oli soinut herätyksen merkiksi. Sitten hän oli väsyneenä ja masentuneena ruvennut lastaamaan tavaroita ja valmistelemaan laivaa purjehdukseen.

"Äh, anna olla Joz!" Thatch naurahti, "Kaveri on vain murheissaan jonkun tavernatytön takia..."

"HÄN EI OLE MIKÄÄN TAVERNATYTTÖ MEINAAN!" Marco karjaisi niin kovaa, että kaikki hypähtivät pelkästä säikähdyksestä ja jäivät tuijottamaan ensimmäisen osaston päällikköä. Valkoparta naurahti tuolissaan.

"Mutta tyttö kuitenkin", hän myhäili.

Marco tunsi punan kohoavan kasvoilleen ja nieleskeli tyhjää.

"Minä haen loput vesitynnyrit!" hän huudahti ja säntäsi rannalle kuin tuli hännän alla.

"Mutta Marco! Niitä on vielä neljä jäljellä; saatko muka kaikki kannettua?" Joz huusi hämmentyneenä toverinsa perään.

"Saan, saan meinaan..!" Marco huusi takaisin. Muut piraatit jäivät typertyneinä seisoskelemaan kannelle. Valkoparta naureskeli ja hörppäsi oluttaan.

"Tuota se rakkaus teettää, pojat... Haluaisinpa vain tavata sen tytön, joka on pistänyt hänen päänsä pyörälle..."

Piraatit mutisivat jotain saman suuntaista ja palasivat takaisin töihinsä. Marco saapui ähkien paikalle vesitynnyri kummassakin kädessään, yksi sylissään ja neljäs päänsä päällä. Hän juoksi suorinta tietä varastoon ja säntäsi sitten välittömästi muihin tehtäviin. Laiva saatiin lähtövalmiiksi ennätysajassa yksinomaan Marcon ansiosta. Ankkuri nostettiin ylös ja kaikki ottivat omat paikkansa. Marco jäi kuitenkin seisomaan reelingin ääreen ja katseli Remoraa vielä viimeisen kerran. Jossain siellä, mosaiikeilla koristeltujen talojen suojissa, pienillä kapeilla kujilla ja kattojen yllä... Jossain siellä Rosvoruhtinatar hiiviskeli pienen hovinsa kanssa ja vaani hölmöjä turisteja ja kauppiaita. Marco tunsi kylmän piston sydämessään. Näkisikö hän enää koskaan noita nauravia, kiusoittelevia, suloisia kasvoja? Juuri kun ranta alkoi etääntyä, puiden välissä vilahti jotakin. Marco siristi silmiään ja nojasi reelingin yli. Ja oli vähällä, ettei hän myös pudonnut sen yli, kun hän näki, kuka tulija oli. Asalina tuijotti häntä ja katseessa näkyi yhtä aikaa niin surua kuin vihaakin.

**Sä et kertonut mulle kaikkea. Sä sanoit kyllä olevasi merirosvo, mutta ettäkö Valkoparran leivissä!?**

_Asalina, anna anteeksi... En halunnut, että joutuisit vaaraan meinaan... tai lakkaisit pitämästä minusta... Anna anteeksi, anna anteeksi, anna anteeksi, anna anteeksi, anna anteeksi, anna anteeksi, anna anteeksi..._

**Okei, ehkä sulla on syysi... Mutta tiedäkin, että saat turpaasi, kun seuraavan kerran nähdään... Nähdäänhän?**

_Minä meinaan lupaan Asalina. Vielä joku päivä minä tulen taas käymään. Minä lupaan._

**Toisaalta, mitä jännitystä muka olisi miehessä, joka pysyy koko ajan aloillaan? **

_Nähdään taas Rosvoruhtinatar... Älä unohda minua meinaan._

**Katsokin, että tulet takaisin Marco taikka muuten...**

Vaikka kumpikaan heistä ei osannut lukea ajatuksia, katseet välittivät enemmän sanoja kuin puhe. Hetken aikaa Asalina hieroi nyrkkiä kämmeneensä, mutta sitten hänen kasvonsa sulivat hymyyn ja Marcon sydämestä tuli kevyempi kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.

_Minä lupaan Asalina. Minä lupaan tulla vielä takaisin._

Huom. Olen kyllä suunnitellut tähän tarinaan vielä melko paljonkin jatkoa, mutta se ei ole vielä oikein julkaisemiskunnossa. Päivittelen tässä pikkuhljaa sitä mukaa kun valmistuu. Ehkä jopa vielä tällä vuosikymmenellä!


	5. Takaisin

"Katsokaas tätä! Olen kuningas!" Rakuyoo huudahti asettaessaan kruunun päähänsä. Muut piraatit nauroivat toverinsa hulluttelulle. Saalis oli tällä kertaa hyvin pieni, mutta kyllä siitäkin riitti iloa hetkeksi. Marco oli ottanut osuudestaan vain pienen kaulaketjun, jota hän tarkasteli nyt yksin hytissään. Hän aikoi antaa sen Asalinalle, ehkä hiukan lepytelläkseenkin, mutta etenkin siksi, että se oli hänen tyylisensä. Jo hiukan tummuneessa hopeaketjussa roikkuva riipus, meripihkasta veistetty kissa, oli kuin ilmetty Asalina. Marco huokaisi. Siitä oli kolme kuukautta, kun he olivat lähteneet Remorasta. Sen aikana Marco oli jo moneen kertaan ehtinyt haaveilla, pelätä ja toivoa näkevänsä taas Asalinan. Yleensä he eivät käyneet samalla saarella näin lyhyellä aikavälillä, mutta Valkoparta oli ilmoittanut mieltyneensä Remoran omalaatuiseen punaviiniin, jota ei saanut mistään muualta. Ja sen takia he olivatkin nyt muuttamassa kurssiaan kohti tuota mosaiikkien kaupunkia. Marco hymyili ja pisti korun taskuunsa. Asalina pitäisi siitä varmasti.

Marcon vatsa heitti pari kierrosta volttia, kun Remoran yläkaupungin korkeimmat tornit ilmestyivät horisonttiin. Asalina oli jo niin lähellä. Kaulaketju poltteli taskussa.

"No jopas sitä nyt innostuttiin!" Joz kiusoitteli toveriaan, "Koska sinä oikein olet alkanut saada kiksejä mosaiikeista?"

"Kuka tässä on mosaiikeista puhunut?" Vista heitti. Piraatit nauroivat, mutta Marco oli liian kiihdyksissään väittääkseen mitään vastaan. Kun hän lopulta nousi maihin yhdessä Acen, Thatchin, Harutan ja Vistan kanssa, hänen täytyi hillitä itseään ettei välittömästi syöksyisi mosaiikkikaupungin katujen läpi etsimään Asalinaa. Tästä muilla miehillä riitti naureskeltavaa heidän kävellessään pitkin satamakatua.

"Marcohan on kuin kissa pistoksissa", Vista virnuili, "Mikähän mahtaa olla syynä?"

"Kuuluuko teille meinaan?" Marco murahti hiukan kireästi. Asalinaa asia ei varmastikaan haittaisi, mutta Marco ei ollut vielä valmis esittelemään naispuolista ystäväänsä muulle miehistölle. Se olisi ollut hivenen liian raflaavaa ja jutut olisivat alkaneet lentää.

"No niin Marco, koska me saadaan tavata tämä sun sydänkäyräsi vääristäjä?" Thatch kysyi laulavalla nuotilla läimäyttäen toveriaan selkään. Marco ärähti.

"Nyt ihan oikeasti meinaan, onko teidän aivan pakko?" Marco ärähti ja kierähti ympäri katsomaan takanaan seuraavaa porukkaa, "minulla on yksi tuttu tässä kaupungissa, mutta siinä ei ole mitään sen kummempaa, piste."

Muut miehet virnistelivät, mutta sulkivat suunsa. Piraattiviisikko saapui pian kaupungin kapeammille kaduille, jotka johtivat kohti keskusaukiota. Heidän ympärillään pyöri markkinahumun hälinä ihmisten ostaessa jokapäiväisiä ruokiaan kojujen kauppiailta. Samassa edempää kadulta alkoi kuulua kovaa metakkaa.

"Varas! Pysäyttäkää tuon nainen!"

"Tuolla hän menee, ottakaa kiinni!"

"Rosvoruhtinatar!"

"Hmm?" Marco valpastui kuullessaan tutun nimen. Hän kohotti katseensa ja kerkisi juuri ja juuri nähdä nuoren naisen loikkaavan katolta alas... suoraan häntä kohti.

"Marco?!" Asalinan eriväriset silmät pyöristivät hämmästyksestä.

"Asa-?!" Marco aloitti, mutta sitten Asalinan paljaat (ja ehdottomasti likaiset) jalkapohjat jysähtivät hänen naamaansa ja kaatoivat hänet maahan. Asalina ponnisti hänen päästään vauhtia ja jatkoi matkaansa.

"Sori ananaspää, nyt on vähän kiire!" tyttö huusi taakseen katsomatta. Marco kohotti varovasti päätään hänen jälkeensä.

"Asa-?"

"Tuolla hän menee!" kuului kova karjunta ja partiollinen kaupungin poliiseja syöksyi Marcon ylitse. Muut piraatit olivat kerinneet vetäytyä ajoissa kadun laidalle pois tieltä. Marco näki hetken aikaa silmissään tähtiä ja ravisteli sitten päätään.

"Tota, Marco?" Ace kysyi varovasti hiukan häkeltyneenä äkillisestä episodista, "oliko tuo se sun tuttusi?"

"Asalina! Odota meinaan!" Marco huusi ja säntäsi Asalinan ja häntä seuraavan poliisipartion perään. Ace, Vista, Thatch ja Haruta jäivät katselemaan hänen jälkeensä.

"Jos noille kahdelle tulee ikinä riitaa, pistän kaikki rahani likoon sen sinitukkaisen mimmin puolesta", Thatch sanoi hiljaa. Muut nyökyttelivät päätään myötäilevästi. Marcon sydänkäyrän vääristäjä ei selvästikään ollut ihan mikä tahansa nuori nainen.

Marco seurasi edellään juoksevaa poliisipartiota ja oli aina silloin tällöin näkevinään vilahduksen sinistä tukkaa heidän edellään. Kujat heidän ympärillään muuttuivat joka hetki yhä kapeammiksi ja saastaisemmiksi ja siitä Marco tiesi heidän lähenevän Asalinan valtakunnan ydintä. Poliisien vauhti alkoi hiipua ja Marco hidasti heidän takanaan.

"Minne hän meni?" joku poliiseista ähkäisi. Marco hidasti vauhtinsa hiipimiseksi ja jäi poikkeavan kujan varjoon odottamaan tapahtumien jatkoa. Samassa joku painoi kätensä hänen suulleen ja veti syvemmälle varjoihin. Marco oli aikeissa lyödä hyökkääjää, mutta sitten hän erotti hämärässä keltaisen ja sinisen väreissä kiiltävät nauravat silmät. Marco ähkäisi ja aikoi sanoa jotain, mutta Asalina peitti uudestaan hänen suunsa kädellään ja puisteli päätään. Sitten hän lähti johdattamaan Marco eteenpäin kujalla. Takaapäin kuuluvat poliisien kauhistuneet huudot kertoivat kujien muiden asukkien, rosvojen ja ryöväreitten löytäneen liian kauas sivistyksestä eksyneet lainvalvojat. Remoran slummialue oli vaarallista seutua, mutta Rosvoruhtinattaren seurassa ei ollut mitään pelättävää. Marcon ja Asalinan kulkiessaan pitkin kapeita ja hämäriä kujia kaikki laitapuolenkulkijat tekivät heille tietä, jotkut jopa kumarsivat kevyesti Asalinalle. Rosvoruhtinatar ei ollut pelastaja eikä auttaja, mutta hän piti huolen siitä, ettei slummeissa tapahtunut mitään liian ikävää. Huumekartellien ja jengien alut kuoleutuivat aina nopeasti ja selittämättömillä tavoilla, joista silminnäkijät kertoivat soperrellen jotain 'sinisetä pirusta.' Myöskin poliisit ja merivoimat pysyttelivät loitommalla roskaläjien täyttämiltä kujilta ja antoivat Rosvoruhtinattaren huolehtia valtakunnastaan itse. Ja se sopi Asalinalle enemmän kuin paremmin. Lopulta he olivat päässeet hiukan kauemmas poliisipartion huudoista ja Asalina pyörähti ympäri.

"Marco! Sä oikeasti tulit!", tytön silmät tuikkivat, "sä tulit takaisin!"

"No niin tulin", Marco sanoi takellellen, "siitähän on jo kolme kuukautta ja-"

SLÄP. Marco tajusi Asalinan liikahtaneen käden vasta punaisen kämmenen jäljen alkaessa piirtyä kasvoihinsa. Asalinan hymy oli kuoleutunut.

"Mä olen kyllä iloinen siitä että sä tulit", hän sanoi matalalla äänellä, "mutta mä en ole unohtanut sitä, ettet sä kertonut mulle koko totuutta."

"Mitä koko totuutta? Minähän sanoin sinulle, että olen merirosvo", Marco sanoi hämmentyneenä pidellen poskeaan.  
"Valkopartapiraatti on ihan eri asia kuin pelkkä piraatti, hitto vie! Enkä mäkään nyt tyhmä ole; sä olet "Feeniks" Marco. Valkoparran ensimmäisen osaston _päällikkö_", Asalina lausui sanan päällikkö kuin se olisi yököttänyt häntä. Marco katseli tytön syytäviä kasvoja ja huokasi.

"Olen pahoillani Asalina. En kertonut sinulle kaikkea, koska en halunnut asettaa sinua vaaraan meinaan. En tiennyt että se loukkaisi sinua."

"Asettaa vaaraan? Asettaa vaaraan?" Asalina sähisi, "Kuule, jo pelkkä tällä puolen kaupunkia eläminen on vaaraa. Siitä huolimatta että mä olen korkealla nokkimisjärjestyksessä. Aina löytyy joku tulokasidiootti, joka haluaa matsata. Ja joskus ne aika koviakin tyyppejä."

Asalina tuijotti Marcoa niin uhmakkaana, ettei Marco voinut muuta kuin naurahtaa.

"Ainahan niitä pyrkyreitä riittää", hän virnisti ja taputti itseään yli pään verran lyhyemmän Asalinan sekaista hiuspehkoa, "mutta sinulle taitaa olla turha ryppyillä vai mitä?"

Asalina mulkoili Marcoa kiukkuisena, mutta virnisti lopulta itsekin.

"Joo, niin on. Sä olet huomannut."

"Minä olen tuntenut sen kyllä ihan käytännössäkin meinaan."

"Niinhän sä olet", Asalina hymyili ja niksautti niskojaan, "mennäänkö meille?"

Marco nyökkäsi hymyillen ja seurasi Asalinaa. He saapuivat korkeiden roskaläjien yli rupsahtaneen talon luokse, jossa Rosvoruhtinatar piti hoviaan. Sen edustalla savusi hiillokselle hiipunut nuotio ja tavallisesti sen ympärillä olisi kyyristellyt vähintään pari kolme lasta. Mutta nyt missään ei näkynyt ristinsielua. Asalina viittasi Marcoa pysähtymään ja Valkopartapiraattien ensimmäisen osaston päällikkö pisti merkille tytön jännittyneet lihakset. Asalinan silmät vilkuilivat ympäri hiljaista ja liikkumatonta maisemaa.

"Kaikki ei ole nyt kohdallaan..." hän mutisi ja syöksähti samassa sisälle taloon. Marco kieltäytyi noudattamasta pysähtymiskäskyä ja seurasi Asalinaa. Sisätilat olivat tuttuun tapaan korkeat ja sekalaista rojua täynnä. Asalina syöksähteli ympäriinsä tutkien kaikki mitä eriskummallisimpiin paikkoihin rakennellut sängyt, piilopaikat ja sopet.

"Täällä ei ole ketään", hän mutisi huolestuneena ja nousi seisomaan laittaen kädet suulleen torveksi, "Rigel! Anna! Kanta! Dressa!"

Mistään ei kuulunut vastausta. Marco kuuli Asalinan nielaisevan.

"Miksi ne ei ole täällä?" Rosvoruhtinatar pihisi hiljaa kurkku kuristaen, "Minne ne olisi muka täältä häipynyt?"

"Lähteneet hakemaan ruokaa?" Marco yritti auttaa. Asalina pudisti päätään.

"Ei, ne tietää että mä tuon kyllä aina jotain... Ja vaikka ne olisikin lähteneet ruoanhakureissulle, joku olisi kyllä jäänyt tänne passiin... Jotain sattunut."

Asalina kapusi apinan tavoin ylhäällä katonrajassa roikkuvalle riippumatolle ja otti sieltä metalliputkensa. Sitten hän pudottautui alas Marcon eteen.

"Autatko etsimään vai seisotko turhan panttina täällä?" sinitukkainen tyttö kysyi.

"Mitä luulet meinaan?"

Asalina virnisti kireästi ja kaksikko lähti ulos Remoran sokkeloisille kaduille ja kujille.

Marco kaarteli kaupungin yllä tarkkaillen allaan lankeavaa maisemaa. Hänen pirunmarjavoimistaan oli välillä todella paljon hyötyä, etenkin kun tarvitsi etsiä jotakuta. Asalina puolestaan liikkui pitkin kattoja ja kujia kysellen vastaantulijoilta olivatko nämä mahdollisesti nähneet suuren ja resuisen lapsiparven kulkeneen ohitseen. Aurinko oli jo kerinnyt kulkea yli lakipisteensä, kun Marco lopulta laskeutui erään talon katolle Asalinan viereen.

"Ei jälkeäkään, kadonneet kuin tuhka tuulee", Asalina puuskahti hermostuneena.

"Mieti nyt vielä, onko heillä mitään paikkaa minne mennä? Jossain kaupungin ulkopuolella meinaan?" Marco yritti heitellä erinäisiä vaihtoehtoja. Asalina pudisti päätään.

"Ei ainakaan sellaista mistä mä tietäisin", hän mutisi, "ja ne kyllä tietää mun hyppivän pitkin seiniä jos ne häipyy jonnekin ilmoittamatta. Jotain on sattunut."

Marco katsoi Asalinan murheen murtamia kasvoja ja yritti keksiä jotain rohkaisevaa sanottavaa. Lopulta hän kietoi kätensä kevyesti Asalinan hartioille.

"Älä huoli. Me löydämme heidät kyllä meinaan. Lupaan sen."

Asalina vilkaisi Marcoa ja hymyili pienesti, "Kiitti Marco."

Marco hymyili ja kääntyi katsomaan kohti satamaa.

"Ehdotan että käymme sataman vielä kerran läpi, sieltä on saattanut jäädä jotain huomaamatta", Marco sanoi ja rykäisi, "Minun tosin pitää käydä laivallani ennen sitä."

"Mä tulen mukaan", Asalina sanoi Marcon kauhistukseksi. Valkopartapiraattien ensimmäisen osaston päällikkö kiirehti esittämään vastalauseensa.

"Tuota, en usko että se olisi ihan hyvä idea meinaan..." Marco aloitti takellellen.

"Miksei? Sä olet tavannut mun perheen, nyt mä voin tavata sun perheen, okei?" Asalina kohautti olkiaan.

"Usko nyt, siitä seuraa vain kaikkea ylimääräistä", Marco selitti, "ja sitä paitsi tärkeintä on nyt vain löytää lapset meinaan."

Asalinan epäluuloinen katse tuijotti Marcoa hyvän tovin ennen kuin antoi periksi.

"Okei sitten. Tavataan satamassa", Asalina murahti ja hypähti katon reunan yli. Hän nappasi pyykkinarusta kiinni, heilautti itsensä alempana olevalle katolle ja juoksi sen harjaa pitkin seuraavalle. Siniset liekit leimahtivat Marcon levittäessä siipensä. Hän pääsi lentäen Asalinaa nopeammin joten hän ehtisi käydä Moby Dickillä. Marco laskeutui suurelle kannelle ja asteli sisälle. Ruokasalista kuului meteliä.

"Marco! Lopultakin, me ehdimme jo huolestua että sinipäinen ystävättäresi oli kaapannut sinut!" Thatch huudahti heti ensimmäisenä Marcon astuessa sisään salin kaksoisovista. Marco puri hammasta.

"Heh, hyvä vitsi Thatch, voisitko nyt lopettaa?" hän murahti koleasti.

"Hei, rauhoitu Marco", Ace naurahti, mutta vakavoitui sitten hiukan, "Näytät hermostuneelta? Mikä on?"

"Eipä mikään meinaan", Marco mutisi ympäripyöreästi, "mutta oletteko te huomanneet täällä jotain outoa tänään?"

"Outoa?" Thatch kurtisti kulmiaan, "Eipä kai. Miten niin?"

"Ei miksikään", Marco murahti.

"Ei me mitään outoa olla nähty", Haruta sanoi ja jatkoi, "mutta olin kyllä kuulevinani että satamassa pyörisi taas jotain ihmiskauppiaita."

"Äh, niitä lurjuksia", Ace murahti, "pitäisikö käydä opettamassa hiukan käytöstapoja?"

"Ehkä voisikin joo. Ovat kuulemma napanneet kokonaisen lauman jotain katulapsia", Thatch sanoi, "Lähdetkö mukaan Marco? Marco?"

Ensimmäisen osaston päällikkö ei vastannut. Itse asiassa häntä ei enää edes näkynyt.

_Lauma katulapsia meinaan? Heidän on pakko olla Asalinan porukkaa!_

Marco huomasi sataman harmaudessa sinisen pisteen ja laskeutui Asalinan luokse.

"No lopultakin", Asalina puuskahti, "mä olen seissyt täällä jo vaikka kuinka-"

"Asalina", Marco katkaisi tytön lauseen, "Minä taidan tietää missä he ovat."

Asalina valpastui heti, "Kerro."

"Ihmiskauppiaita meinaan."

"Ei helvetti."

"He ovat varmasti vielä satamassa, joten aletaan etsiä meinaan."

Asalina ja Marco kävivät yksissä tuumin toimeen. He kiertelivät laitureissa olevia laivoja ja yrittivät etsiä merkkejä ihmiskauppiaista. Se oli helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. Laivoja oli paljon, eivätkä ihmiskauppiaat tyhmiä olleet; 'kauppatavara' pidettiin tiukasti piilossa kannen alla, sillä vaikka se orjuus olikin Grand Linen loppupuolella ja Uudessa Maailmassa jossain määrin sallittua, oli silti valtioita ja saaria jotka olivat kieltäneet sen. Remora oli yksi edistyksellinen esimerkki tässä suhteessa. Yhtäkkiä Asalina vislasi.

"Marco! Täällä!"

Marco luovi tiensä tytön luo ja nousi tämän vierelle tynnyrin päälle nähdäkseen sisälle laivan ruuman pienestä ikkunasta. Hämärässä erottui pieniä seiniin kahlehdittuja hahmoja sekä muutama isompi, vapaana kulkeva hahmo. Marco kuuli Asalinan kurkusta nousevan murinan.

"Hoidetaan kansivahdit pois pelistä. Sitten minä tyrmään ruumassa olevat miehet ja sinä vapautat sillä välin lapset, onko selvä?" Marco mutisi saamatta sen suurempaa vastausta. Kaksikko hyppäsi alas tynnyriltä ja marssi laivan laskusiltaa pitkin kannelle. Siellä heidän tielleen tuli kolme isokokoista miestä.

"Hei, tänne ei saa tulla!" yksi miehistä kerisi sanoa ennen kuin Marcon nyrkki mursi hänen nenänsä. Kaksi muuta aikoivat hyökätä Marcon kimppuun, mutta Asalina kalautti toisen unten maille metalliputkellaan ja Marco potkaisin toista palleaan, jonka jälkeen Asalinan metalliputki hoiti loput.

"Hyvä. Sitten alas meinaan", Marco sanoi ja viittasi Asalinan mukaansa ruumaan vieville portaille.

"Me pelataan aika hyvin yhteen silloin kun ei yritetä listiä toisiamme, vai mitä?" Asalina hymähti.

"Joo, niin ollaan", Marco mutisi epävarmasti tuntien muutaman Asalinan aiheuttaman arven jomottavan kehossaan. He laskeutuivat alas ruumaan ja jäivät piiloon ovenkarmin taa kuuntelemaan mitä oli meneillään.

"Asalina tulee ja antaa teille selkään!" kuului pojan uhmakas ääni. Marco kuuli Asalinan vetävän henkeä.

"Ai jaa? Niinhän sinä luulet!" kuului miehen ivallinen vastaus.

"Tulee! Te saatte vielä katua, senkin koinsyömät, ihraiset kusipää idioo-!"

Pojan haukkumalitania katkesi älähdykseen. Marco kurkisti kulman ympäri ja näki viisi miestä. Yksi miehistä roikotti äsken puhunutta poikaa kauluksesta. Muut lapset istuivat pelokkaina seiniin kahlehdittuina.

"Mitä sinä sanoit nulikka, mitä häh?!" mies huusi ja ravisteli poikaa edestakaisin. Nyt Marco tunnisti pojan Rigeliksi, joka oli kuukausia sitten varastanut rahapussin hänen taskustaan ja saattanut siten yhteen Asalinan kanssa.

"Mä sanoin, että te saatte vielä katua senkin paskapäiset vellihousu mammanpo-!"

"Turpa kiinni!" mies ärjyi ja ravisteli Rigeliä entistä pahemmin.

"Nyt riitti", Asalina murahti ja aikoi sännätä matkaan, mutta Marco hillitsi häntä ja astui itse ovesta sisään.

"Hei!" Marco huudahti ja kaikkien katseet kääntyivät häneen, "Laske poika irti meinaan."

"Ja kukas sinä kuvittelet olevasi?" mies ärähti tovereittensa tullessa hivenen lähemmäs Marcoa, "Häivy täältä!"

"Enpä taida", Marco sanoi, "nyt, laske poika tai minä-"

"Sinä mitä?" mies naurahti kieroutuneesti, "Annat meille kaikille viidelle turpaan? Oi, kun pelottaa! Pojat, tehkää tuosta tyypistä -"

Miehen lause kuitenkin katkesi kesken, kun sininen hujahdus törmäsi Marcon ohitse. Metalliputki kalahti Rigeliä pitelevää miestä päähän ja äänestä päätellen ainakin ylähampaat lähtivät kokonaisuudessaan irti. Muut miehet karjuivat äkillisen hyökkäyksen kohteena, kun Asalina purki raivoaan heihin. Marco katseli tappelua hetken ja kohautti sitten olkiaan. Hän poimi kahleitten avaimet lattialta ja alkoi päästää lapsia vapaaksi.

"Etkö sä aio auttaa pomoa?" Rigel älähti Marcon päästäessä hänet irti. Marco kuuli yhden ihmiskauppiaan karjuvan tuskissaan Asalinan vääntäessä hänen rannettaan nurin.

"Enpä taida. Hän näyttää pärjäävän ihan hyvin itsekin meinaan", Marco hymyili lammasmaisesti, "mitäpä jos me odotamme häntä ulkopuolella?"

Marco ohjasti kaikki lapset ulos ruumasta Asalinan jäädessä opettamaan miehille oppituntia, "_Miksi Impel Town tuntuu lastenleikkikentältä Rosvoruhtinattaren käsittelyn jälkeen?_" Jossain vaiheessa Marcon teki melkein mieli mennä pelastamaan miehet, mutta vain melkein, ei ihan. Lopulta Asalina tuli ylös ruumasta, hiukan epämääräisiä veritahroja hihattomassa paidassaan. Ne tahrat eivät olleet hänen omaa vertaan. Asalina virnisti Marcon ilmeelle.

"Kuka on kaupungin kingi?" hän kysyi omahyväisesti.

"Asalina!" lapset vastasivat kuorossa. Asalina nauroi ulvovaa nauruaan ja hymyili.

"Niin sitä pitää. Mitäs sanotte, eiköhän lähdetä kotiin."

Lapset hurrasivat ja osa juoksi Asalinan ja Marcon edellä, osa kiehnäsi aivan heidän jaloissaan. Samassa Marco huomasi kuitenkin neljä tuttua vastaantulevaa hahmoa. Hän pysähtyi ja nielaisi.

"Mitä nyt?" Asalina kysyi huolestuneena. Sitten hän kuuli naurua.

"Marco, kyllä me tiedettiin että sulla seuraa on, mutta ei sitä että te olette edenneet näin pitkälle!" Thatch sanoi tyrskähdellen Acen, Vistan ja Harutan nauraessa vatsa kippurassa.

"Sun perhettäsi?" Asalina kysyi yhä punaisemmaksi muuttuvalta Marcolta.

"Sitäpä hyvinkin."

Asalinan katse kulki hysteerisen nelikon ja Marcon väliä. Rosvoruhtinatar virnisti.

"No se selittääkin monta asiaa."

Marco ei vastannut mitään.

Huom. Vähäsen tämänkin tarinan päivittämistä. Kirjoitan tällä hetkellä kolmea eri tarinaa, joista Acen ja Shiran stoori on tällä hetkellä ykkösenä. Sitten on tämä. Kolmas säilyköön toistaiseksi salaisuutena, mutta eiköhän sekin vielä selviä...

Huom. 2. Kiitoksia kommenteista, ne auttavat jaksamaan! :) :) Rakentavaa kritiikkiäkin saa edelleeen tulla, omaa kirjoitustaan on välillä vaikea katsoa objektiivisesti.


	6. Kilpailija?

"Grah hah hah hah haa!" Valkoparran rähisevä nauru täytti Moby Dickin ruokasalin. Moni muu olisi varmastikin pelännyt tai vähintäänkin nöyrtynyt maailman vahvimman miehen edessä, mutta Asalina seisoi selkä suorana ja katse itsevarmana keskellä lattiaa. Hänen lapsilaumansa kyyristeli epämääräisessä kasassa aivan hänen jaloissaan kiinni. Marco seisoi hiukan sivummalla ja yritti olla huomioimatta tovereidensa virnistelyjä ja kuiskailuja. Sen jälkeen kun he olivat satamassa törmänneet Aceen, Thatciin, Vistaan ja Harutaan, Marcolla ei ollut enää ollut muuta mahdollisuutta kuin tuoda Asalina näytille isäukolleen.

"Tämä neiti siis on sinun paljon arvuuteltu sydänkäyräsi vääristäjä vai? Grah hah haa!" Valkoparta myhäili, "Esittelisitkö hänet ihan nimeltä?"

"No tuota..." Marco aloitti naama punaisena.

"Kiitti vaan, mutta mä osaan puhua kyllä ihan itsekin", Asalina sähähti, "Mun nimi on Asalina, Remoran yksinoikeutettu Rosvoruhtinatar ja valtiatar."

Piraattien naamat venähtivät. Kukaan ei puhunut Valkoparralle tuohon sävyyn. Newgate kuitenkin vain nauroi.

"Grah! Jo on titteliä kerrakseen", hän totesi, "Mitenkäs olet minun poikaani törmännyt?"

Asalina ja Marco vaihtoivat katseita.

_Rigel varasti rahani ja sinä hakkasit minut katuun meinaan._

**Sä höykytit Rigeliä ja mä riensin pelastamaan pentuani.**

"Sanotaanko vaikka että se on aika pitkä ja vaihtelevainen tarina, riippuu hiukan keneltä kysyy", Asalina mutisi nopeasti. Se kuitenkin kelpasi Valkoparralle.

"Selvä sitten, jään mielenkiinnolla odottamaan tilanteen kehittymistä. Pitäkää minut ajan tasalla Ace ja Thatch! Grah hah haa!"

Toisen ja neljännen osaston päälliköt nostivat peukkuaan yhteisymmärryksen merkiksi. Marco huokaisi raskaasti.

_Saan kuulla tästä vielä hyvin pitkään meinaan._

Asalina ryhtyi paimentamaan lapsia kohti ruokasalin kaksoisovia. Marco katsoi Asalinaa tytön kävellessä hänen ohitseen. Samalla hän tunsi kuinka jokin kosketti hänen housujensa taskua. Marco kokeili sitä kädellään ja sai sormiinsa pienen paperin palan. Hän kohotti katseensa juuri sopivasti nähdäkseen Asalinan katoavan ulos lasten kanssa jättäen vain heiluvat ovet jälkeensä. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti ympärilleen varmistuakseen ettei kukaan nähnyt ja sitten hän taitteli paperin auki. Se oli kulunut ja ryttyinen, ja hajusta päätellen entisessä elämässään kalan käärepaperin virkaa toimittanut. Siihen oli raapustettu pienin, suttuisin kirjaimin lyhyt lause.

**_Myöhemin Illalalla Laguunila? A._**

Hymy levisi Marcon kasvoille hänen tutkiessaan Rosvoruhtinattaren omintakeisella tyylillä kirjoitettua viestiä. Asalina ei ollut kovin hyvä kirjoittamaan.

_Totta kai tavataan meinaan._

Ilta oli yllättävän tyyni Marcon astellessa hämärän metsän poikki. Taivas oli kirkas ja kuu valaisi hänen tietään. Jossain puiden oksilla huusi jokin lintu. Marco vihelteli kepeästi mennessään ja sormeili housujensa taskussa olevaa meripihkakorua, jonka hän aikoi lopultakin antaa Asalinalle.

_Täytyy vain katsoa jokin sopiva hetki. Jokin erityinen, jonka Asalina tulee muistamaan lopun ikäänsä meinaan. _

Lopulta Marco putkahti puiden katveesta silkinpehmeälle hiekalle laguunin ääreen.

_Tämä on se sama paikka jossa me silloin tanssimme meinaan. Kai Asalina tätä tarkoitti..._

Samassa Marco kuuli etäistä loisketta. Hänen katseensa haravoi tummaa vettä ja löysi sieltä nopeasti lähestyvän hahmon. Ja ennen kuin Marco kerkisi edes reagoida, Asalina ampaisi ylös rantavedestä pärskäyttäen Marcon päälle melkoisen aallon vettä. Marco älähti viileän veden yllättävästä kosketuksesta ja lysähti takamukselleen sannalle. Asalina nauroi naukuvaa nauruaan.

"Marco! Sori, en voinut vastustaa kiusausta!" Rosvoruhtinatar nauroi tikahtuakseen Valkopartapiraattien toisen osaston päällikön happamalle ilmeelle.

"Ai kiusausta kastella minut märäksi meinaan?" Marco murahti ja nosti katseensa Asalinaan. Hänen poskensa helahtivat punaisiksi, kun hän tajusi ettei tytöllä ollut muita vaatteita kuin alusvaatteensa. Asalina ei huomannut Marcon auki pudonnutta leukaa, vaan ravisteli vedet hiuksistaan ja veti hiekassa viruneet vaatteet yllensä välittämättä niiden kastumisesta. Vasta kun hän alkoi availemaan epämääräisesti nutturaksi kutsuttavaa kampaustaan, hän huomasi Marcon pöllähtäneen ilmeen. Hän tönäisi miestä kevyesti olkapäästä.

"Helou, maa kutsuu Marcoa", hän naurahti ja lysähti istumaan Marcon viereen. Pitkät siniset hiussuortuvat kiemurtelivat onnessaan päästessään vihdoinkin vapauteen ja muutama niistä eksyi Marcon olkapäälle. Asalinan hiukset olivat pörheät, takkuiset ja kurittomat, mutta omalla rosoisella tavallaan kauniit. Asalina naurahti.

"Mitä Valkoparta oikein tarkoitti sillä 'sydänkäyrän vääristäjällä'?" hän kysyi hiukan vinosti.

"Äh, isäukko nyt vain puhuu välillä mitä sylki suuhun tuo meinaan", Marco mutisi nopeasti ollen kiitollinen hämärästä joka peitti hänen helottavat poskensa, "Ei kannata ottaa joka lausetta vakavasti meinaan."

"Okei sitten. Mutta pakko myöntää, sulla on melkoinen perhe", Asalina virnisti, "isäukko on maailman vahvin mies, pikkuveli on tulimies ja sitten on ties kuinka monta muuta tosi vahvaa sisarusta. Mahtaa olla rankkaa."

"Joo, välillä", Marco hymähti, "joskus tuntuu siltä että voisin kuristaa Acen tai Thatchin siihen paikkaan, mutta tiedän, etten ikinä tekisi niin meinaan. En pystyisi enkä edes haluaisi."

"Niin, perhe on paras. Niin hyvässä kuin pahassakin."

"Kaipa sitä voin noin sanoakin meinaan."

Asalina hymähti ja oikaisi itsensä selälleen. Marco teki samoin ja risti kädet niskansa alle. Korkealla heidän yllään aukesi ääretön taivas tähtimerineen. Asalina huokaisi.

"Kaunista."

"Jep. Tämä on jotain, jonka takia kannattaa elää merellä meinaan. Pystyy katselemaan tätä näkyä joka ilta."

"Me ei olla nyt merellä, jos saan huomauttaa."

"Niin, no, ei ehkä ihan, mutta silti. Se tunne kun istuu maston korkeimmassa huipussa ja katselee tätä", Marco hymyili autuaasti. Taivaankannen poikki kulki nopea välähdys.

"Tähdelento!" Asalina riemastui, "Toivo jotain!"

_No jos vaikka... uudet pelikortit? Tai uudet makunystyrät laivakokille meinaan? Ei, ei mitään sellaista..._

**Ööh, ööh... Lämmin takki talveksi? Vai vuoden ruokavarastot? Ei, pilaantuvat vaan ilman jääkaappia...**

Marco ja Asalina käänsivät yhtä aikaa päätään ja tajusivat tuijottavansa toisiaan viiden sentin päästä silmiin. Aika pysähtyi.

_Sininen ja keltainen silmä, ihan kuin kissalla meinaan... _

**Hirmu hailakat ja tarkkaavaiset silmät, ihan kuin jollain linnulla...**

Huomaamattaan he nojautuivat hiukan lähemmäs toisiaan. Marco raotti varovasti huuliaan ja Asalina sulki hitaasti silmänsä. Ilmassa rätisevän sähkön saattoi melkein tuntea. Kyse oli enää muutamasta millistä, kun yhtäkkiä alkoi kuulua askelia. Asalinan silmät revähtivät auki ja Marco vetäytyi kiireesti kauemmas. Molemmat ponkaisivat pystyyn valmiina kohtaamaan mahdollisen vihollisen. Metsän laitaan oli ilmestynyt viittaan pukeutunut hahmo, joka marssi määrätietoisesti suoraan heitä kohti.

"Kuka siellä?!" Asalina ärähti, mutta viitan hupun suojista ei kuulunut vastausta. Asalina poimi maasta metalliputkensa ja Marco puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Hahmo asteli heidän eteensä jääden muutaman metrin päähän. Asalinan kurkusta kantautui vaimeaa eläimellistä murinaa. Marco hivuttautui hiukan häntä edemmäs ikään kuin vaikuttaakseen suojelevalta. Viittaan pukeutunut hahmo naurahti.

"Asalina? Etkö sä enää tunne mua?"

"Täh?" Asalina älähti. Marcon katse pälyili Asalinan ja muukalaisen väliä.

_Ovatko he tuttuja meinaan?_

Hahmo kohotti kätensä ja vetäisi viittansa hupun pois. Alta paljastui kuta kuinkin Marcon ikäinen nuori mies, jolla oli mustat silmillä roikkuvat hiukset. Kasvoissa oli arpia ja lävistyksiä ja jadenväriset ilkikuriset silmät loistivat hiusten lomasta. Kaikessa komeudessaan mies toi Marcon mieleen lähinnä itsestään liikoja luulevan lammaskoiran.

"Jed?!" Asalina huudahti.

"Siitä on pitkä aika Asse", mies naurahti hymynkare suupielessä.

_Asse?!_

Asalina harppoi nauraen miehen luokse ja halasi tätä. Marco tunsi kiven vatsassaan.

"Ei hitto, siitä on ikuisuus", Asalina hihkui ja haroi Jedin hiukset pois tämän silmiltä, "Etkä sä silti ole muuttunut yhtään!"

"Toisin kuin sä", Jed virnisti flirttailevasti, "sä sen kun vaan sievistyt vuosi vuodelta."

"Ok, riittää", Asalina hymyili ja tönäisi Jediä kevyesti taemmas. Sitten hän kääntyi taas Marcon puoleen. "Jed, sun on tavattava Marco", hän sanoi ja veti Jedin lähemmäs Valkopartapiraattien ensimmäisen osaston päällikköä, "Jed, tässä on Marco, Marco tässä on Jed."

"Hauska tavata meinaan", Marco sanoi kuivasti ja ojensi kätensä. Jed tarttui siihen ja puristi kevyesti.

"Kuin myös", hän mutisi, mutta Marco näki selvän vihamielisyyden hänen silmissään. Laskeutui epämukava hiljaisuus, jonka Marco lopulta rikkoi rykäisyllään.

"Te siis tunnette toisenne jostain meinaan?" hän kysyi aivan kuin asia ei olisi jo ilmiselvä.

"Joo, totta kai", Jed naurahti ja heitti kätensä huolettomasti Asalinan harteille, "mä ja Asse on styylattu jo kakarasta asti."

_Taas tuo 'Asse'! Ja styylattu meinaan?! _

"Styylattu?" Marco kakisteli epävarmana kurkkuaan, "te siis... seurustelette meinaan?"

"Äh, Jed liioittelee aina kaikkea", Asalina virnisti vinosti ja läppäisi Jediä kevyesti takaraivoon, "ollaan vain hyviä kavereita, ei sen enempää."

"Älä nyt Asse, sähän annoit mulle kerran pusun!"

"No se nyt vaan oli herkkä hetki, se aika kuusta!"

"Uu, kerro lisää!"

"Ja hitot!"

Marco tuijotti kieppuvaa kaksikkoa ja tunsi hetki hetkeltä vatsassaan olevan kiven painon lisääntyvän.

_Asalinalla on hauskaa. Ei hän tuolla lailla ole minun kanssani meinaan. He tuntuvat tuntevan toisensa tosi hyvin._

"Ei hitsi", Asalina pärski, "meillä on ihan mielettömästi juteltavaa... Mitä sä ylipäätään teet täällä Jed?"

"Nääh, en mitään tärkeää", Jed kohautti olkiaan, "viivyn kuitenkin vähän aikaa ja..."

"Ja sä olet yöpaikkaa vailla?" Asalina päätti hänen lauseensa, "Jos kylmä ja kova punkka kelpaa, niin meillä ainakin on tilaa."

"Kelpaa oikein hyvin, sä et tiedäkään missä kaikkialla mä olen viime aikoina nukkunut", Jed naurahti.

"No sä saat kertoa mulle niistä kaikista paikoista, yö on pitkä", Asalina virnisti ja kääntyi Marcon puoleen, "liitytkö sä seuraan Marco?"

Marco nieleskeli hetken ennen kuin sai äänensä kulkemaan.

"Tuota... uskon että teillä riittää paljon puhuttavaa keskenännekin", Marco yritti hymyillä, "ja sitä paitsi minun taitaa olla aika palata laivalle meinaan."

"No, okei", Asalinan naama venähti hiukan, "mutta huomenna sä saat kyllä raahata luusi messiin, mä haluan nauttia teidän molempien hurmaavasta seurasta."

"Joo, nähdään huomenna", Marco mutisi nopeasti ja pyyhkäisi tytön ohitse kohti metsän reunaa. Mennessään hänen silmänsä kohtasivat puoleksi sekunniksi Jedin jadesilmät. Ne ampuivat salamoita ja myrkkynuolia. Vasta päästyään metsän läpi avaralle viljapellolle tarpeeksi kauas Asalinasta -ja etenkin Jedistä- Marco saattoi hidastaa vauhtiaan.

_Ei voi olla... Mitä tämä on meinaan? Se typerä lammaskoira, mitä Asalina oikein näkee siinä?! Ei! Marco, rauhoitu, rauhoitu, rauhoitu. Asalinahan sanoi, he ovat pelkkiä kavereita meinaan. Ei se ihmeempää, hyvä, asia kunnossa._

Silti kuva Jedin kädestä Asalinan hartioilla piirtyi Marcon mieleen yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Pellon ylitse puhkui kylmä tuuli ja Marco tunki kätensä taskuun. Hänen sormensa tapasivat hopeaketjussa roikkuvan meripihkakissan.

_En saanut tätäkään annettua meinaan._

Marco ei yleensä kiroillut.

_Helvetin helvetti._

Remoran yössä huusi yksinäinen haukka ja oli kylmä, niin ulkopuolella kuin Marcon sisälläkin.


End file.
